


Facade

by princessep



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Actor AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessep/pseuds/princessep
Summary: They say the line between love and hate is thin, but actors Aelin Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn think it's rather thick. Despising each other from the start after becoming neighbors, and then forced to be co-stars with a sizzling on-screen romance, their animosity is palpable when the cameras aren't rolling. But can these two people who've been hurt enough to close their hearts, find a way to reopen them to each other?





	1. Pilot

“I’m so in love with you it hurts. And there’s not a moment that goes by that I don’t think of you. Not a second where I don’t imagine what it’d be like to be the one you hold at night. The one you kiss like that. The one you take on dates. The one you can’t imagine yourself ever giving up. And I know that I can never be her for you, but… I need you to know that you’re that for me. You’re the one I want and I just… I couldn’t go on this mission without telling you that, selfish as it is. I know you love her, and I know it’s hopeless for me, but… I just needed you to know.” She brushed her hand over his cheek, tears burning her eyes.

“We broke up,” he replied.

“What?” She asked, her eyes widening in surprise. He set his hand over hers, shaking his head.

“I couldn’t do it. I tried, damn it, I tried to move on from this, from you, but I couldn’t. I’ve been so in love with you for so long and I thought… I thought that I could find someone new and these feelings would go away. I thought I needed to move on because you’d never want someone like me. Someone so… broken.”

“I’d rather it be you, broken or not, than to ever be with someone else,” she said, brushing her hand back through his hair, “Besides… we’re all broken one way or another. But maybe… Maybe we can try to get better. Together.” He nodded, the movement small, but noticeable.

“Together,” he said agreed softly. His hands came to rest on her hips as he dipped down, capturing her lips with his. She pressed up into him as she brought her other hand up, wrapping it in his hair as well as she returned the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect synchronicity and their bodies moved together like two lost halves finally pieces back together. A mix of tenderness and passion and despera-

“Cut!” Aelin and Rowan quickly parted, both of them frowning. "That's a wrap for the day!"

"What did you have for lunch?" Rowan barked, a distasteful look on his face.

"Garlic bread," Aelin drawled with a smirk.

"You two can't make it look so good," Lysandra said, fanning her eyes as she walked over, "It makes me emotional."

"You guys did so good!" Evangeline said from Lysandra's side, "I wish I could make myself fake cry that easily."

"All you need is one whiff of Aelin's breath and you'll be crying right away," Rowan said to the girl, patting her head as he walked off.

"Or the mortifying thought that you have to kiss a buzzard," Aelin retorted loud enough that she knew he'd hear. Lysandra put her hands over Evangeline's ears and sighed with a smile.

"Ah, sexual tension."

"Don't misuse the ear muffs to spout your bullshit," Aelin said, pulling Lysandra's hands off Evangeline's ears.

"Come on, you two totally have something," Lysandra said, elbowing her friend in the ribs. Aelin pouted, picking up Evangeline and holding her up in front of Lysandra.

"What kind of example are you setting for Evangeline? Encouraging the notion that women should love big, mean men."

"Rowan's not mean," Evangeline said, "He gave me the last slice of pizza the other day!"

"Traitor," Aelin said with a huff, setting her back down.

"Who's a traitor?" Aedion asked, strolling up in sweatpants.

"Evangeline is defending Rowan's bastardness," Aelin said. Aedion rolled his eyes at his cousin. He'd heard more than enough over the years about Rowan's bastardness. Aelin made sure of that. It was bad enough he was her neighbor, but he just had to be her co-star too. Her love interest, at that. The world was cursing her to be stuck with Rowan Whitethorn. She just hoped it didn't last forever.

"You say that as if you're any better," Aedion said.

"He started it," Aelin said with a frown. She still remembered that first day she met him. So maybe she was playing her music a bit loud, that didn't mean he couldn't just ask her to turn it down like a nice person. But not the buzzard. He came over glaring, not even throwing in a please. Aelin despised him.

"He started it, but I'm finishing it!" Evangeline said firmly, "That's what the teacher says whenever kids are fighting in class, and it means you have to stop fighting."

"Hear that? You have to stop fighting," Lysandra said to her friend, putting an emphasis on have. Aelin could see her holding back a smile.

"The only thing I have to do," Aelin said, emphasizing the same word, "Is find more garlic bread." She turned, stalking off towards the food table, the others following. They dodged between workers and cameras and actors as they made their way through to the food.

"That shot is going to make for a killer season finale," Lysandra said, "I'm so excited! The fans are going to freak. They've been rooting for you two since day one."

"They've been rooting for Daemion and Charlotte from day one," Aelin corrected, scanning over the foods absentmindedly.

"Clearly you haven't seen all the things I have," Lysandra said with a wink.

"I swear she lives on those fan pages," Aedion remarked, "We'll be in bed and I'll look at her and there it is. Another fan page. We're out to eat. Fan page. We're in the car. Fan page."

"I like interacting with the fans! That's not a crime," Lysandra said.

"The best part is when they don't know it's you," Fenrys chipped in, joining their little crew, "It's so easy to poke fun with them." He was dressed down far too much to be doing any scenes. He wasn't scheduled to be there anyway.

"Don't you have the day off?" Aelin asked.

"Yeah, but Rowan's car is in the shop, so I told him I'd take him to go get it after work," Fenrys replied. He looked at her half accusing, half teasing as he set his arm on her shoulder. "Can you believe that someone hit it and busted in the window?"

"Okay, I admitted that was an accident!" Aelin said, shoving his arm off of her.

"Only after they caught you on the security camera," Aedion pointed out.

"Well, it's partially his fault for parking like that," Aelin said, "He was more than a foot from the curb."

"Don't tell him that," Fenrys said, "He's already in a pissy mood because of it and the whole kiss thing, so we don't need you two getting thrown in jail for assaulting each other before the party tonight. You are going right?"

"When have I ever missed a party?" Aelin asked with a grin. They were throwing a party to celebrate the wrap up of filming. Season three of their show, finally done. And they'd been renewed for another two, at least, already. A story of a bunch of college kids with magic trying to save the world hooks almost everybody in. Most people assume it'll be a show just like any other, and while it has its stereotypical tropes, it works, all the same, to divert them as well. The party was going to be a welcome relief for Aelin. She had been on set a lot lately, since the end of the season focused so heavily on hers and Rowan's characters Charlotte and Daemion.

"She's telling the truth," Lysandra said, "I remember when we were in high school and she came down with a cold. She was there doing shots of cold medicine and seemed drunker than half the kids there." Aelin and Lysandra had grown up together, both under the overbearing, manipulative wings of their agent Arobynn Hamel. He'd turned the girl against each other young, pitting them against each other for the best movie parts. They'd been serious rivals until they'd both grown up and Aelin had left the business altogether for a while after she lost Sam. Now she was represented by Dorian's father. She wasn't sure he was any better, now that he was the one holding her leash, but she'd at least met Dorian and Chaol in the process, who were also in the show.

Lysandra had stayed with Arobynn a while longer and had turned from client to lover as soon as she was eighteen. Aelin hated her still until she caught them arguing at a party one night and realized that Lysandra wasn't trying to sleep her way to the top, she just didn't have a way out like Aelin did and her career was being held over her head. So when the opportunity for this show came, Aelin discreetly told Lysandra about it. Once she had a part, she had worked up the courage to get a good lawyer and leave Arobynn. It was a scandal for months, but the word on it was finally dying down and she was able to enjoy her newfound freedom. Her and Aelin ended up becoming fast friends on set, and Lysandra had even taken to Aelin's cousin, Aedion, who played her love interest on the show. They'd gotten together a year after filming had started and had been together happily ever since.

Aelin partly believes that to be why she wanted Aelin and Rowan together so badly. So they could have the shared experience of finding love through the show. But Aelin wasn't interested in love anymore. She'd tried after Sam. With Dorian. With Chaol. But they just didn't work, and Aelin was exhausted with love. Losing Sam had devastated her. She'd almost decided to never act again. But she kept going, she kept fighting, to live the dream Sam would never get to. It'd been hard, especially after Aelin lost Nehemia too, not even two years later. Aelin had just gotten the acceptance to the show a few days later. She'd almost declined, almost threw herself into a dark hole, never to come out, but then came Rowan.

Stupid Rowan.

He'd said she'd never last when he heard she got the part and the spite that filled her to prove him wrong pushed her through.

So now here she was. Still suffering, but proving him wrong every step of the way, every single day and making sure he knew it.

"Aelin and I are actually going to go shopping to get new dresses for the party after Aelin's done here," Lysandra told Fenrys.

"Can I come?" Evangeline asked, "Pretty please? I promise I'll be good."

"Well, I suppose if you're good..." Lysandra said dramatically, making the little girl laugh with glee.

"I promise!" She said, "I won't even complain once." Lysandra had taken in Evangeline when she was young after finding out the Arobynn was planning to do the same things with her as he'd done to Lysandra. Both her parents passed and Lysandra managed to get custody of the girl, now taking on the role as her guardian. Aelin knew Lysandra was tempted to get her out of the toxic atmosphere, but the girl loved acting so much that she couldn't bear to do it. Luckily enough, she was able to get Evangeline a role in the show as well and set up with a reputable agent who could really help them both. 

She, Evangeline, and Aedion all lived just next door to Aelin, so Aelin often acted as an older sister type for the girl. Watching her when they were out, taking her to school or set when Lysandra or Aedion were busy. She loved her like family. And really, she was.

Unfortunately, her other neighbor was a bastard buzzard whose house she'd physically shove further from hers if she could. 

"Well, you ladies enjoy," Fenrys said, "I'll see you all tonight." They bid him goodbye and Aelin watched for a moment as he headed towards Rowan's trailer.

"You grab your bread and go get changed," Lysandra said, "We're losing daylight!"

"I'm going," she retorted, grabbing the food and making her way to her own trailer.


	2. Served Ice Cold

Rowan frowned as he pulled up to the party. He hated parties. No scratch that. He liked certain parties, which included any party Aelin wasn't at. Unfortunately for him, those were the only kinds he seemed to get invited to. Everyone loved Charlotte and Daemion. They couldn't imagine one without the other. But they were not their characters. Even so, he and Aelin made a deal to keep their hatred a secret from the fans. It was the only thing they ever actually agreed on. People loved Charlotte and Daemion and they didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of the characters with their feud. Still, their apparent niceness got them put together more often than not.

Rowan got out of his car, only reminded of his hatred for the blonde when he saw his receipt for the car in the seat where it must've fallen out of his pocket. He grabbed it, shoving it back into his pocket with an irritated vigor. He didn't plan to stay long. Just long enough for everyone to see him so he couldn't be accused of not showing up. Namely by Fenrys. 

He was always accusing Rowan of being a grumpy old man now that Rowan was over twenty-five. Fenrys would make remarks of how Rowan's already a quarter of the way to death. So he liked to make Rowan go out to try and 'reverse the effects of being old'. The party was at his house and from the looks of it, he'd gone all out, which was unsurprising. Rowan was sure he would have opened the pool if it was warm enough outside for it, but it was late October and fall was finally setting in and the air was getting brisk.

He made his way up the driveway, the loud music thumping from inside, radiating out through the open front door. Fenrys knew how to throw a crazy party, and after months of hard work, everyone on set was looking to let go. Not too crazy, though, since they didn't want to expose the younger cast members to anything too soon, like Evangeline. She loved to party just like Lysandra, so they tended to make any party she was invited to a bit more child-friendly than they were used to. Rowan was thankful for that because while he liked parties, drugs and alcohol made people do crazy things. They had more than enough problems and drama on their own without those added in.

As Rowan walked inside, Fenrys found him immediately.

"Rowan! You made it!" Fenrys cheered, making everyone else do the same. "Aelin's not here yet, so you're safe for a minute."

"Where are the drinks?" Rowan asked, knowing he'd need at least one to get through the night.

"Beer's in the cooler inside and hard liquor's downstairs," Fenrys answered. Rowan nodded and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He pulled out a beer, cracking it open with the bottle opener on the counter and taking a drink. He mainly hung out around the outskirts of the party, talking whenever people came up to him. They congratulated him on how well the show was doing and he had conversations he'd had a million times. It was about twenty minutes later when Rowan heard another cheer and knew who'd arrived. He rolled his eyes and finished off his beer.

"Rowan!" He turned seeing Evangeline behind him, pulling along Lysandra, who was pulling Aelin, who was pulling Aedion. Evangeline was dressed in a sparkly blue dress that reminisced the one Lysandra was wearing, except with a higher neckline and longer skirt. "We went shopping and got dresses today! Me and Lys got the same dress, but Aunt Aelin got a really pretty one. Doesn't she look pretty?" Rowan flicked his eyes to Aelin who was glaring at him, daring him to say something bad about her in front of Evangeline and resisted the glare he wanted to cast back. 

He swept his eyes over the dress Aelin was wearing. It was a short, red cocktail dress that complimented her hair, which flowed freely over her shoulders, and showed off her long, golden legs, still tanned from all the time she spent out in the sun over the summer. Rowan knew because any time he'd gone outside, she was already there, lounging by her pool with her music blaring obnoxiously loud. She did look pretty, but Rowan wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Aelin's got nothing on you," Rowan told her. She laughed and turned.

"I'm going to go dance with Fenrys!" She ran off for the living room without a goodbye.

"I think that's our cue to dance too," Lysandra said, grabbing Aedion and pulling him away, ditching Aelin with Rowan. He figured that was as good a time as any.

"Here," he said, reaching into his pocket. He held out his hand and Aelin gave him a skeptical look but held out her hand. He dropped the receipt into her hand and shoved his hands back into his pockets, leaning against the counter. "The bill for my car," he explained as she looked at the paper. She rolled her eyes, tossing it onto the counter.

"Look it sucks your car got messed up, but _you_ were parked too far from the curb, so it's not my fault and I'm not paying."

"You hit my _parked car_. That's _your_ fault," Rowan retorted.

"Oh come on, it's not like you need someone else paying for your repairs, you're just being a bastard," Aelin argued, folding her arms.

"And it's not like you can't pay either. It was your fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd been park closer to the curb," Aelin argued.

"You hit my car so hard the window broke. You would have hit it _regardless_ and you know it."

"Sorry I can't hear you over the music," she said, "Good luck with the bill though!" She headed off towards the dancefloor making Rowan scowl.

Time dragged by as Rowan stewed on the fact that Aelin wouldn't pay the bill. He ended up going to the basement to play a few rounds of billiards to take his mind off it and found Lorcan and Elide down there with Emrys and Malachai.

"Rowan!" Emrys said enthusiastically, "It's nice to see you."

"Here for the booze?" Lorcan asked.

"No," Rowan huffed.

"Aelin wouldn't pay up huh?" Lorcan laughed, "I told you she wouldn't."

"Lorcan told me about the car," Elide said, "It looked bad. You tried to get her to pay for it?"

"She hit my _parked car_ and insists it's my fault for parking an _inch_ too far from the curb. It wouldn't have mattered how close I was she would have still hit it."

"Well she told Elide she's planning on cleaning out the garage tomorrow," Lorcan said, "You can't clean a garage like hers with your car parked in the driveway."

"Lorcan!" Elide scolded.

"An eye for an eye," he defended.

"Makes the whole world blind," Emrys added.

"Yeah, you're right," Rowan said, "But speaking of cars, you've still got that old truck right?"

"Sure, why?" Emrys asked.

"I'd like to buy it off you."

Aelin went home tired after a night of partying, parking in the road to have her driveway clear for her garage clean the next day. She fell fast asleep, only to be awoken by the worst screeching sound she'd ever heard. She shot up and ran to the window just in time to see Rowan pulling into his driveway in an old truck. Aelin didn't think much about it at all. The thing was old and rickety and had to have a hundred problems. She looked over at the clock, seeing it was time to get up anyway. 

She let it slip from her mind as she cleaned, sorting and resorting and stacking and organizing. She had more stuff than she realized. Just things she'd accumulated over the few years she'd spent in the house. She tended to do a little too much online shopping when she got pissed off, which Rowan made easy for her.

It wasn't until she went out to the car to buy shelves for the garage that she saw it. The _real_ reason for the screeching that morning. 

The entire side of her car was scratched to all hell and her side mirror was barely hanging on and a note was left on her window.

_Might want to park closer to the curb next time._

Needless to say, the whole neighborhood heard Aelin and Rowan's argument and the vile words they spat at each other as a result.


	3. Peeling The Layers Away

Aelin needed revenge, she decided after getting her car back from the shop. She'd hit his car on _accident_ , he'd done it on _purpose_.

And she knew just how to get him.

They had a live interview today with Ren Allsbrook for his web show and Aelin had just purchased her perfect bottle of revenge. She'd had to admit it was tricky getting his skin color right since he had such tan skin, but lucky for Aelin, Elide had offered to help. She said she'd warned Rowan not to get revenge, but he hadn't listened, so she was looking for a little revenge of her own. Elide worked in makeup for the show, specifically on Rowan, so she had his exact shade for Aelin to match the foundation to. 

So Aelin arrived early to their hair and makeup room. So early the artists weren't even there yet. But the makeup was. Aelin quickly switched her concoction with the actual foundation that was going to be used on Rowan and took a seat. A few minutes later, the artists arrived, greeting Aelin happily.

"We are such big fans of the show," the older woman, Julia, gushed as she came to get started on Aelin, "Yours and Rowan's relationship is by far the most titillating ‘will-they won't-they’ I've ever seen. I mean the progression of your relationship has just felt so _real_ and _natural_." Most people outside of the show didn't know Aelin and Rowan hated each other and they'd made a deal to keep it that way. Most of the time their bickering was seen as teasing between friends since they were careful not to snap at each other in public, no matter how badly they usually wanted to.

"Well our characters are written well," Aelin said with a grin. Aelin adored Charlotte and Daemion, truly. It was odd at first, to watch herself and Rowan interact so differently, but Aelin could see what they saw. Charlotte and Daemion were indeed perfect together. Aelin and Rowan? Not so much.

"What's it like to kiss him?" The younger woman, Fiona asked, sitting down in the chair for Rowan with a big grin, her chin in her hand.

"Between us?" Aelin asked, looking between them.

"Of course," both women said in unison, leaning in to listen to the secret.

"It used to be okay, but now… I don't know. I think he's getting sick or something. He's been off his game a lot lately."

"Really? Do you think it's bad?"

"I don't know," Aelin said, "But… today is the first day he's going to have been out of his house in a week." Aelin had been sure to keep him up extra late that night to ensure the dark circles under his eyes to continue her plot.

"My God. I hope he's alright," Julia said, setting a hand over her chest.

"The show can't go on without both of you. I hope he'll be okay."

"So do I," Aelin said. Just then the door opened and Rowan walked inside looking just as she'd hoped. Exhausted.

Fiona was up and out of the seat in a flash, offering it to him.

"Mr. Whitethorn, it's so nice to meet you. Just take a seat right here." Rowan sat down, setting his coffee on the table, enough bite in his brief look at Aelin to let her know he was having a bad day. And she smiled to herself knowing she was about to make it just a little worse.

She was careful not to watch him. Too many glances could set him off to her plan. So she waited patiently, letting the woman work through her hair and makeup. When they were done, Rowan and Aelin headed out to the stage.

"You knew we had an interview today," Rowan ground out quietly as they walked side by side, "What could you have _possibly_ been doing up so late?"

"Stuff," Aelin said vaguely, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Some of us actually need sleep," Rowan said, taking a long drink from his coffee.

"And some of us have lives."

"Well my life right now involves actually getting sleep for once, you should try it. God knows we won't be getting much when the new season airs." Aelin was about to remark when a voice cut in  
"Aelin! Rowan! Good to see you two again. How’ve you two been?" Ren Allsbrook asked, standing with a grin and his hands on his hips. They’d been on once before when he’d just been getting his start. He reviewed shows and movies and occasionally had on guest stars to interview or just have a good time with. They had been some of the first people on as guests.

"Rowan's pouting because he's a baby who can't sleep if there's any noise." Rowan rolled his eyes, his fingers paling as they gripped his drink tighter.

"I can sleep if there's noise, I can't sleep through dubstep you're playing so loud it shakes your house."

"I was working on stuff. I work best with some music." That was a lie, she had just been messing with him.

"I hope you go deaf. It's the least you deserve," Rowan said with an annoyed huff as he set his coffee off to the side and took up his spot.

"Why me? If you went deaf it'd solve both of our problems. You wouldn’t have to hear it and I’d stop getting interrupted whenever I try to do anything.” 

“You’d stop getting interrupted if you actually thought about anyone but yourself.” Aelin glared at him.

“I paid for a surround sound system and I’m going to use that surround sound system.”

“Alright one minute to stream,” Murtaugh Allsbrook said from behind the camera, “And it’s nice to see you again Aelin.”

“You too,” she said with a grin, crossing her legs as she took her seat. Anticipation rolled through her as she waited for her revenge to be enacted. She didn’t know how long it would take for it to work, but she had her fingers crossed that it would.

“Three, two, one… Action!” Aelin put on a big smile.

“Hello Terresen,” Ren said with a warm smile to the camera, “Today we have two much-awaited guests. They were here once and you begged to have them back again. Your pleadings have been heard. Back again is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn!”

“It’s so nice to be back,” Aelin said, "It's been too long. But we've been so busy with the show that we haven't had much time. But now that we've finished filming this upcoming season, we were able to finally make it on."

"Now that you've finished, can you tell us something about this season?"

"It's going to be one you'll never forget," Aelin said with a sly smile.

"So last time you were here we talked about the characters, but this time people want to know more about the two of you. So what better way than to see how well you know each other. On the show, you two are best friends who know each other like the back of your hand, but how well do you two know each other?" Aelin and Rowan both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, knowing this was about to get rough. "We have a test and whiteboards for you two to write your answers on." They were brought over and Aelin and Rowan accepted them with a thanks.

"This is a best friend test with answers chosen by your fans. You write your answer on the left and the other's answer on the right. So let's start. Question number one. It's an easy one. Favorite color?" Aelin blanched for a moment. She had no idea what colors Rowan liked. She didn't even think he had a favorite color. So she wrote as much and put down red for hers. She’d always thought she’d liked blue, but she finally admitted she loved red.

"Got your answers?" Ren asked.

"I'm ready," Aelin said.

"I'm ready," Rowan said as well.

"Alright let's flip them and see." Aelin smiled and flipped her whiteboard. She glanced over at Rowan's to see if she'd been right and frowned as she saw she wasn't right. But he wasn't either.

"Red?" He asked, "Seriously?"

"Yes, _red_. It’s pretty!"

"Why'd you think I didn't have a favorite color?"

"Because I thought you'd be just brooding enough to not have one. But green? Seriously? How vain." Rowan was clearly resisting an eye roll, which made Aelin happy.

"That's too bad. Question one goes to neither of you. Let's hope you'll have better luck on this next one. Birthday?"

"Yikes," Aelin laughed.

"I've actually told you this one," Rowan said, writing down his answers.

"What? When?" Aelin asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He was just lying to make her look bad. She _knew it_.

"That's for you to figure out because I plan on winning."

"You don’t know _my_ birthday," Aelin said.

“You throw a party every year. I can’t _miss_ your birthday.” Aelin gritted her teeth, her eyes flicking between Rowan and her board.

“You never told me your birthday. You don’t tell _anyone_ your birthday.”

“Well, then that just makes this easier for me if you don’t remember.”

Aelin wracked her brain, rifling through every conversation she’d ever had with Rowan trying to get the answer.

“Alright, are you ready?” Ren asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Aelin sighed, writing down a random date she thought might suit him.

“Alright! Let’s flip them and see.” Aelin flipped her board, her eyes trained on Rowan’s. 

Her jaw dropped.

“How did you get it?!” He smirked, leaning back. May 3rd. She couldn’t believe he got it _right_.

“Doesn’t matter. But that's one point for me."

"One point for me," Aelin said beneath her breath in a mocking tone before realizing she was trying to win at being a better friend to Rowan that he was to her. She wanted to beat him, but at what cost to her pride knowing if she won it'd prove she paid more attention to him than she cared to admit. “You do _not_ seem like a December baby.”

“Since when does your birthday dictate how you act?” Rowan retorted.

“You just have a November vibe!”

"Sorry Aelin,” Ren laughed, “One point to Rowan." She seriously hoped her revenge kicked in soon.

They went through other various questions, right answers bouncing between them they were tied, waiting to see who got the winning point when Rowan finally did what she’d been waiting for. He rubbed his jaw.  
Aelin pretended to the notice the peeling, fake focusing on her answer that she was going to get wrong on purpose. Aelin knew his favorite food was just meat on a stick since he didn't have a very refined palate, but she was going to say garlic bread, just to spite him.

"Alright, final answer. Who will win? Turn your boards in three… two… one!" They turned them, Rowan guessing hers right as chocolate hazelnut cake. He had a soft promise of a slow death in his eyes as he saw her answer.

"No!" Aelin said, playing upset that she'd lost.

"That's a tough loss, but it makes Rowan the winner! How does it feel to be the better friend?" That realization that hit Aelin rounds ago hit Rowan and she saw him have to visibly restrain himself.

"Bet it feel great, huh, Rowan? To be the better friend?" Aelin remark, letting her eyes say everything her mouth couldn’t.

"Yeah, great," he said, rubbing his jaw. Now a considerable piece peeled back.

"Rowan, are you okay?" Aelin asked with feigned concern.

"Wha- What do you mean?" He asked, confusion at her concern playing over his face.

"Your skin." There was a gasp as a few people off to the side noticed as well. He touched his cheek, feeling where the foundation was peeling. He furrowed his brow pulling at it making a few people scream and freak out.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ren asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," Rowan said, peeling more back.

"Well luckily that's a wrap for today," Ren said, "This is Ren Allsbrook signing off. Good day, Terrasen." 

"Cut!" Everyone rushed around Rowan as Aelin slipped off, barely suppressing a grin.

"You were right! He must be sick," Fiona said, standing at Aelin’s side, "But how bad… He may be _dying_ …"

"Dying? No, I think he’s just… out of his depth." She was going to win this war against him, even if it was the last thing she did. Aelin grinned as she slipped off, letting Rowan deal with the fallout of his _“sickness”_.


	4. A Call for Revenge

Rowan pounded his hand hard on Aelin's door anger fueling him. He knew it was her. It couldn't be anyone else. She was grinning as she opened the door, already dressed for bed in a skimpy nightgown.

"Did you need something?"

"Besides your head on a spike?" He asked.

"I'm glad your wicked skin condition has cleared up," Aelin said, leaning against the doorway, "It looked _bad_."

"I went to the _hospital_ ," Rowan growled, "I thought there was an actual problem. I found the foundation. I know you switched it out. People think I'm _dying_."

"I know! You're trending on Twitter," Aelin said, making Rowan want to knock that smug smile right off her face.

"It's one thing to screw with me between us, it's another to do it on live fucking camera. I mean _peel off foundation_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"You scratched my car to all hell!"

"After you rammed into mine!"

"Mine was an _accident_!"

"We had a deal to keep our shit out of the public," Rowan snapped.

"We can write it off as a prank between friends, right _buddy_?"

"Watch your back," Rowan threatened, storming off.

"Kiss my ass!" She shouted after him. Rowan stomped his way back to his house, slamming the door behind him. He ran a hand through his long locks, huffing as he tried to calm down. Just then his phone buzzed, alerting him he was getting a call. He pulled his phone out, seeing Fenrys' contact.

"What?" Rowan asked brashly.

"I saw your little incident on Twitter," he said, completely ignoring Rowan’s tone, "Figured you could use a big out to forget about your condition."

"I'm not fucking sick and you know it," Rowan growled.

"I know, I know. Still. Let's have a boys' night. You could find a pretty girl to take your mind off things." Of course that was his first solution.

"I don't need a pretty girl, I need hard liquor. I'll meet you at the bar in twenty." Rowan knew refusing would just mean the party being brought to him.

"Sweet! The gang's gonna meet us there. If you're late I'm hunting you down." Rowan hung up and went to his bedroom to switch out his clothes to attempt to get the hospital smell off of him.

After changing he hopped in his car and headed down to the bar. He parked and headed inside to see the Cadre, as Aelin called them, already gathered at the bar, along with Aedion.

“Better watch out, we don’t want to catch what he’s got,” Lorcan said as soon as he saw Rowan, a smirk on his lips. Rowan flipped him the bird and ordered shots from the bartender, taking down all four in succession.

“Aelin managed to pull one over on you again?” Gavriel chuckled, taking a sip from his own drink. He was older than the others, but still fit in just as well.

“We were _even_ ,” Rowan said, “But now she’s gotta go and pull this shit.”

“You knew she’d have to retaliate. Aelin doesn’t know the meaning of the high road,” Aedion said.

“Like you have room to talk. You and her once fought for a month straight because you both refused to admit you were wrong,” Gavriel said before he turned to Lorcan, “The funny part was that Elide was actually the one who borrowed Aelin’s hairbrush to start the argument in the first place.”

“I’m not even a little surprised,” Lorcan chuckled, taking a drink from his beer.

“Is that what happens to you to make your hair look like such shit?” Fenrys quipped. Lorcan cast him a smug look.

“That’s not from the hairbrush, that’s from her hands.” Rowan rolled his eyes, ordering one more shot. Vaughn cheered.

“Rowan is getting hammered tonight!”

“It’s the only way to deal with having a loudspeaker for a neighbor,” Rowan said.

“If it’s any consolation, it’s a school night, so Aelin will be keeping it down at least until Evangeline’s up,” Aedion said, taking another sip of his drink.

“I need to get back at her,” Rowan said as the buzz started to set in, “I have to. It’s non-negotiable.”

“You two always have to get back at each other. Maybe the best thing for you to do is nothing at all,” Connall suggested, leaning back against the bar.

“Yeah right. I think I’m going to egg her house,” Rowan said.

“Seriously? Egg her house? What are you? Twelve?” Lorcan asked.

“No no no no no,” Vaughn said, “You have to wait. Part of your guys’ problem is that you’re too quick to react. You don’t let the knowledge that the revenge is coming do half the work for you. Wait and think of something good.”

“I’ve already got something in mind,” Rowan said, “Slightly illegal, but something.”

“Slightly?” Gavriel laughed.

“Well technically it’d involve breaking and entering,” Rowan said, “But I might actually be able to get her to let me in if I play my cards right.”

“You’re not breaking into her house,” Gavriel said, “Remember that she lives right next door to yours?”

“How come even on boys’ night, all we end up talking about are the girls?” Connall asked.

“Because women are life’s greatest pleasure, my brother,” Fenrys said, patting him on the back, “Speaking of, I see one that would make rather nice company right over there.” Rowan followed Fenrys’ gaze and saw a woman with the brown skin indicative of the Southern Continent and shoulder length dark hair. She was moderately tall and gave off a strong, silent air. But Rowan recognized her.

“That’s Nesryn,” he informed Fenrys, “And she’s got a boyfriend.” As if on cue, Sartaq stepped up to her side, placing an arm around her waist, whispering something into her ear that made her nod and follow him to the dartboard.

“How do you know her?” Aedion asked, cocking his head.

“I’ve seen her go over to Aelin’s when she has her parties,” Rowan huffed, “She’s also on the same show as Dorian and Chaol. I’ve seen a few episodes. It’s pretty good.”

“Not as good as ours though,” Fenrys said, raising his glass, “To the new season.” They all raised their drinks to that.

“Are you ready for it to air?” Gavriel asked Rowan, “You know the interviews are going to really start to pile up once the season finishes on air. And all anyone’s going to want to talk about is you and Aelin.”

“We keep our shit out of the news. Or at least we’re _supposed_ to, but now she had to go and pull that stunt this morning…”

“That can totally be written off as a prank between friends,” Vaughn said.

“It still pisses me off,” Rowan said, “But I’ve got my ideas. This isn’t over.”

“What are you planning on doing with the truck?” Lorcan asked. After buying the old, beat-up truck off of Emrys, Rowan had used it to scratch up Aelin’s car and then just left it in his garage.

“I don’t know. I might try and fix it, just to have something to do. But I don’t know shit about cars,” Rowan said.

“Good thing it’s a truck then,” Fenrys joked.

“I’ll figure something out,” Rowan replied. He could always just scrap it, but looking at it brought back the fond memory of getting to scratch up Aelin’s car, so he wasn’t inclined to. And he had been planning on trying to learn how to fix up vehicles for a while in case of an emergency. 

He hung out at the bar relatively late into the night before catching a cab home. The long, silent ride home gave his drunken mind time to think. He needed to get her back. And then his drunk brain had an idea. An awful, cruel idea that made him grin.

He pulled out his phone, setting up his plan. If she was going to disturb his life, he was going to disturb hers.

He went into his contacts, carefully working out his plan. He sent a text conversation to himself, deleting the doubled question to make it look like a conversation. Then he edited Aelin’s name and number into the top, to make it look like a friendly conversation between them.

_**You must think you’re so funny, huh?** _

_Who? Me? What ever did I do?_

_**I know you switched out the foundation Aelin.** _

_You have to admit I got you pretty good._

_**I can’t deny that, but the least you could do is tell everyone I’m not dying.** _

_Yeah, yeah, you’re not dying or sick or whatever. Just PRANKED._

Rowan nodded in satisfaction at the conversation and screenshotted it, going to Twitter.

_**Confirmation that I am, indeed, not dying. Nice to have friends that keep you on your toes.** _

He smirked to himself as he posted it, her phone number visible at the top for his millions of followers to see.


	5. Rude Awakening

Aelin wasn’t usually awoken in the middle of the night by a phone call, not unless it was an emergency, so the sound of her phone buzzing had her up in an instant, answering before she even looked at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Is this Aelin?” An excited girl’s voice asked from the other end of the phone.

“Who is this?” Aelin asked.

“I am _such_ a big fan of yours! Watching you on the show is so good and the romance between you and Rowan just feels so _real_ -”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about. Don’t call this number again.” Aelin hung up, quickly blocking the number. She knew this had to be Rowan’s idea of revenge. Giving her number to a fan. _How petty._

Aelin was about to go back to sleep when her phone rang again. Another unknown number. Aelin hesitantly answered it.

“Hello?”

“Aelin I am absolutely in love with you and I know that while you don’t know me I’m confident that with a little time you could come to love me too-” Aelin hung up. So he gave her number to two people. Then Aelin’s phone rang again. And again. And again. Aelin didn’t know what to do as her phone buzzed over and over, again and again. Her texts started to blow up as well.

Something was up.

Aelin grabbed her computer, unable to open a single app on her phone with the immeasurable amount of calls and texts coming in, blowing it up. She went right to Rowan’s twitter feed, knowing it couldn't be anyone's fault but his, and found a new post. A text conversation that was _supposedly _between them. And her actual number was right at the top.__

__Aelin swore thoroughly, raking her fingers through her hair. He’d really and truly decided to screw her over this time. She chucked her phone across the room, knowing it was well and truly screwed. It hit the corner of the wall, the screen shattering, and the phone physically breaking apart. Everything she needed was on her computer anyway. She dropped back down onto her bed. Of _course_ , he _had_ to go there. _ _

__“God I hate him,” Aelin said to herself, rubbing at her eyes. She could deal with that all in the morning. New phone, new number, new everything._ _

__

__“Don’t say a thing, I know exactly why you’re here,” Lysandra said when Aelin showed up at her door the next morning._ _

__“He’s going to actually be the death of me Lys,” Aelin said, raking her fingers through her hair._ _

__“You need a day to just forget about Rowan. So we’ll get you a new phone, a new number, and then we’re going to go get pampered.”_ _

__“That sounds perfect,” Aelin said._ _

__Aelin bought a brand new phone with a high-quality camera and more storage space. She’d needed a new one anyway, she supposed, but she’d grown rather used to her old one and the way she’d had her apps set up. Now she had to download them all again and rearrange them and set her accounts back up._ _

__She was just exhausted._ _

__“Hi ladies,” Phillipa said with a smile as Aelin and Lysandra walked into the spa, “What can I do for you today?”_ _

__“Full package, Phillipa. Aelin is having a _day_ ,” Lysandra said._ _

__“I hear that,” Phillipa said with a sympathetic nod, “I can get you ladies right now.” The spa was beautiful. Lysandra and Aelin often frequented it for massages after busy weeks. The stunts on the show could take a real toll on their bodies. It was a lot of action and when they weren’t fighting they were standing or walking or moving. They spent hour after hour on their feet, working their bodies to the limit, so they often came here to relax and unwind. Phillipa’s massages never failed to relax Aelin._ _

__They started out in the jacuzzi, relaxing into the warm water. Aelin sat back, letting the jets ease away some of the tension in her body._ _

__“Do you want to talk about what’s been going on with you lately?” Lysandra asked._ _

__“What do you mean?” Aelin asked._ _

__“You and Rowan have been at each other’s throats relentlessly lately,” she replied, “Normally you two get at each other and then you let off for a while, but it’s been constant. Talk to me.”_ _

__“I haven’t been able to relax lately,” Aelin said, “It’s getting close to… the day Sam… And with everything Rowan’s been doing… I don’t know. It’s just been a lot lately. This break from work is supposed to be my time to relax, but it seems like I just can’t get into it.”_ _

__“I know it’s hard for you,” Lysandra said, “But maybe you just need to take a break from your feud with Rowan. If he’s stressing you out, be the one to take the high road and stop this.”_ _

__“He crossed a line, Lys.”_ _

__“And you didn’t?” Aelin sighed, tipping her head back. “I’m just saying, you both react to each other. You’ll keep reacting to each other if you don’t stop.”_ _

__“I’ll think about it,” Aelin said._ _

__“Will you also think about taking Evangeline tonight?” Lysandra asked, “Aedion got tickets to a concert and she’s got school tomorrow.”_ _

__“Of course,” Aelin said, “She is exactly what I need right now.” Lysandra grinned._ _

__“She does have an uplifting spark to her, doesn’t she?”_ _

__“Life is never boring with her around,” Aelin chuckled, “She doesn’t give you a chance to be lonely.”_ _

__“Don’t I know it,” Lysandra chuckled, “But she’s one of the best things to happen to me.”_ _

__“How’s she doing in school?” Aelin asked, “Still keeping her grades up?”_ _

__“Great. She’s smart as a whip. She’s already doing great things and I can’t wait to see her when she gets older.” Aelin and Lysandra continued to converse, teasing and joking, slowly relaxing more and more. They went back to the massage room a little while later._ _

__Aelin let her eyes fall closed, groaning contentedly as Phillipa massaged the knots out of her muscles. She slowly felt the tension ease out of her, starting from her shoulders and working its way down to her feet before she flipped and Phillipa worked her way back up._ _

__Next Aelin and Lysandra got their nails done, Aelin choosing to have hers painted a dark green, while Lysandra picked a vibrant red. When they got done, Aelin felt refreshed and more at ease than she had been before. They picked up Evangeline from class as they left and gave her the news._ _

__“Hey Ev, how do you feel about spending the night with me?” Aelin asked from the passenger seat, turning to look at the girl. Evangeline’s face lit up with joy._ _

__“Really?!” She asked excitedly, “We can have a sleepover on a school night?”_ _

__“So long as you’re in bed at a reasonable time,” Lysandra answered._ _

__“I’ve got face masks, and Oreos with peanut butter we can eat while we watch ‘The Parent Trap’. But only after you’ve done your homework.”_ _

__“Consider it done already.” Aelin grinned at the girl and turned back to the front._ _

__Lysandra dropped Aelin and Evangeline off at Aelin’s house and they headed inside._ _

__“You hungry, Ev?”_ _

__“Starving,” she replied, setting her bag on the couch, “But please don’t make me eat your cooking.”_ _

__“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Aelin said dryly with a slight tease to her tone, making Evangeline giggle. “We can order pizza, no worries. I won’t make you suffer. What are you thinking about for toppings?”_ _

__“Extra cheese and pepperoni and bacon,” she said definitively._ _

__“You got it,” Aelin said, ruffling her hair. Aelin ordered a pizza and had Evangeline work on her homework while they waited. Aelin worked on setting her phone upright again. Soon enough the pizza was at the door and they were eating happily._ _

__“Hey look! Rowan’s outside!” Evangeline said, looking out the dining room window. Aelin turned and saw Rowan in his backyard, shirtless as he mowed his lawn. Aelin hated that she took a few moments to stare. His tanned skin glistening with sweat, his tattoo visible and winding up his left side. “Ooo, you’re staring,” Evangeline said._ _

__“What? No,” Aelin said, a slight flush creeping on her cheeks. She did _not_ think of Rowan like that. “No. No way.”_ _

__“Why not?” Evangeline asked, “Lysandra says he’s Hot with a capital H.” Aelin gave a small snort before defending her decision._ _

__“He gave my number out online, Ev. I had to get a new phone and a new phone number. Someone could track me down and break into my house and kill me.”_ _

__“That’s not going to happen,” Evangeline said, “Rowan would never let someone kill you.”_ _

__“Maybe not _let_ , but it could still happen,” Aelin stated._ _

__“But now you’ve got a new phone, so it’ll be fine,” Evangeline said._ _

__“Fingers crossed,” Aelin said, giving the girl a reassuring smile. They finished up eating and Evangeline finished up her homework._ _

__They easily coasted through the rest of the night, joyfully participating in a mini spa of their own. Aelin let Evangeline turn on the jacuzzi jets in her tub when she took her bath and once she was out, they both got into their pajamas. Once they got dressed, Aelin put in ‘The Parent Trap’, letting it play in the background as they got started._ _

__Aelin combed through her hair, pulling it back with a headband, then, she busted out the face masks._ _

__“Pick a face mask, any face mask,” Aelin said, showing Evangeline the variety._ _

__“This one!” She exclaimed, pointing to the glittering, peel off mask and closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting the application. Aelin painted it on the girl’s face, both of them grinning widely. Once Evangeline’s was on, she put a grey, foaming mask on Aelin, giggling at the way it puffed up._ _

__“Now a color.” Aelin showed the girl the wide array of colors she had and Evangeline picked out a cobalt blue. Aelin carefully painted her little fingernails and toenails while Evangeline snacked on the Oreos and peanut butter Aelin had set out. They sat together once Aelin finished, waiting for the polish to dry._ _

__They ended up having time after ‘The Parent Trap’, so Aelin agreed to watch a few episodes of their show with her until bedtime._ _

__Evangeline was yawning by the time they made it through the third episode, cuddling right up beside Aelin._ _

__“You ready for bed?” Aelin asked. She nodded, her eyes heavy with the need for sleep._ _

__“Can I sleep in your room with you?” Aelin looked around and leaned with a conspirator’s grin._ _

__“I guess one night won’t hurt.” Aelin decided to leave the mess to the next day, heading upstairs with Evangeline. They both hopped into the bed, Evangeline wrapping herself around Aelin, making her smile. “Goodnight, Ev.”_ _

__“Goodnight, Aelin.”_ _

__For the first time in a long time, Aelin was content and relaxed. Happy. She drifted off, confident she’d be having sweet dreams._ _

__But she just couldn’t seem to catch a break lately._ _

__Aelin was startled awake by a crash downstairs that wrestled even Evangeline out of sleep._ _

__“Aelin, what was that?” She asked._ _

__“I don’t know,” Aelin said, panic crawling in her veins._ _

__“Is someone breaking in?” Evangeline asked, “Did they find you?” The stark possibility that the words could be true made Aelin’s protective instincts kick into gear._ _

__“Under the bed. Now,” Aelin said. The girl did as she was told and Aelin grabbed her phone, going to call Aedion before remembering that he and Lysandra were out. It was early enough that they’d no doubt still be at the concert. Aelin hated it, but she needed to put Evangeline’s safety first. So she called Rowan._ _

__“Hello?” He asked._ _

__“I think someone’s breaking into my house,” Aelin said, grabbing her throwing knives from her bedside drawer._ _

__“Aelin?”_ _

__“Yes, it’s me, Buzzard. Evangeline is here in the house with me and we heard crashing downstairs. Aedion and Lys are gone, so you have to get your ass over here right now.”_ _

__“I’m on my way. Stay on the phone and don’t go down there until I’m at the door.” Another crash sounded._ _

__“Hurry up.” Aelin locked her bedroom door, pulling it closed behind her as she crept out into the hall to keep Evangeline safe. She went down the stairs as quietly as she could, staying on the line with Rowan._ _

__“I’m at the front door. It’s locked. Where’s the spare?”_ _

__“Mailbox. I’m heading down now.” Aelin tried to keep her voice as quiet as she could, not wanting the intruder to hear._ _

__“Aelin, don’t be _stupid_ ,” Rowan said, “Just wait until I can get inside.” Aelin closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. She heard Rowan rustling on the other side of the phone as she made it to the last few steps. It was too dark for her to see anything as she scanned the living room. Then, just barely, she saw something move by the coffee table. “Okay, I’m coming in. Can you reach the lights?”_ _

__“Yes,” Aelin said, her voice not even loud enough to be considered a whisper._ _

__“Three… two… one.” Rowan came in through the door as Aelin hit the lights, rounding up with a throwing knife at the intruder as Rowan shouted. “Freeze!” He looked around for the intruder and found where Aelin’s eyes fell. On Fleetfoot, who was eating the jar of peanut butter she’d left out, the nail polish and face masks all knocked over._ _

__“Gods, Fleetfoot,” Aelin said, putting her hand over her chest with a rush of relief._ _

__“It’s the _dog_?” Rowan said, lowering the gun in his hands, clicking on the safety, “You called me over here because of your own damn dog?” He was still dressed in his pajamas, no shirt, long hair ruffled, clearly having jumped right out of bed._ _

__“She wasn’t here when I went to sleep!” Aelin shot back, “Dorian must’ve dropped her off. He probably texted me, not knowing I needed a new number because _somebody_ gave out my previous one to millions of people online!”_ _

__“I come over here in the deadass middle of the night to help you and you’re going to yell at me?” Rowan asked._ _

__“Yes because I wouldn’t have even had to call you over in the first place if you hadn’t created this mess!” Aelin retorted, “And now Evangeline is upstairs hiding because she thinks someone could be in the house to kill us because you gave out my number online. People can _find me_ based on that! Which means they could just as easily find you too. And Aedion and Lys and Evangeline. It’s common knowledge we’re all neighbors. Do you not think before you act?”_ _

__“That’s rich coming from you, Princess,” he retorted. Aelin heard the soft patter of feet behind her and saw Evangeline come downstairs._ _

__“Is everything okay now?”_ _

__“Yeah, Ev, it was just Fleetfoot. Dorian must’ve dropped her off.”_ _

__“Fleetfoot!” Evangeline ran down to the dog, taking the jar of peanut butter and setting it aside as she cuddled up to the dog. “I missed you!” Aelin ran her hand through her hair, her adrenaline still pumping as she let out a long breath._ _

__“I’m going back to bed,” Rowan huffed._ _

__“No!” Evangeline said, “You have to stay. What if someone really does come for her?”_ _

__“No one’s coming for her,” Rowan said._ _

__“You gave out her number and I’ve been on enough cop shows to know people can find you that way,” Evangeline said, “Please, Rowan?” Evangeline gave him puppy dog eyes that Aelin knew even he couldn’t resist._ _

__“Fine,” he said reluctantly, “Just one night.” Evangeline pulled him upstair by the wrist, Fleetfoot following not far behind. Aelin shook her head, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes._ _

__Rowan Whitethorn was staying the night in her bed. Perfect. Just perfect._ _

__Aelin cleaned up a bit before shutting off the lights and heading upstairs with them. When she went into the room she found Rowan on the far end, Evangeline beside him, curled up with Fleetfoot who was closer to Aelin’s side._ _

__“I put my gun in the lockbox in your nightstand,” Rowan said._ _

__“Fine,” Aelin replied, setting her knives beside the box._ _

__“Were you seriously going to take on an intruder with _knives_?” Rowan asked._ _

__“Better than nothing,” Aelin retorted, “And I’m a good shot.”_ _

__“Shhh, it’s time to sleep,” Evangeline said._ _

__“Okay, okay,” Aelin said, climbing into the bed. She pulled up the blanket around her and felt the covers tug as Rowan pulled them over towards his side, Aelin rolled her eyes, shifting to get comfortable._ _

__“Goodnight everyone,” Evangeline said._ _

__“Goodnight Ev,” Aelin said as Rowan also gave a curt “Goodnight”._ _

__Aelin took in deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. She was just exhausted. Utterly exhausted. She wasn’t relaxed anymore, yet, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she felt safe with Rowan in the room. So she drifted off into sleep not too soon after she laid down and slept all the way through the night._ _


	6. Caught Unawares

Rowan awoke to the feeling he’d long since forgotten of a body wrapped around his. He was confused for a moment before he remembered where he was. He’d fallen asleep easier than he’d care to admit in Aelin’s bed with her, Evangeline, and Fleetfoot. He realized Evangeline must’ve curled around him in the night, despite having fallen asleep cuddled around Fleetfoot. He but it took him a moment to process what woke him, though, was faint giggling. Giggling that he could tell by tone was most certainly not Aelin’s, and was most certainly not coming from beside him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the figure sleeping on his chest and found golden hair instead of strawberry blonde. He looked up and found Evangeline giggling where she was knelt at the foot of the bed with her phone out, taking pictures. Surprise registered on her face as she locked eyes with Rowan.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Rowan asked.

“It’s time for me to get up and get ready for school,” she said with an innocent smile, putting her phone behind her back quickly.

“And you had no role in this?” Rowan asked, gesturing to Aelin before flipping her off of him unceremoniously.

“What? Me? Nooooo,” Evangeline said. Aelin awoke as she flipped off Rowan, looking startled. 

She turned back over, rubbing her eyes.

He hated that she somehow still looked good with bedhead and bleary eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Aelin asked.

“You and Rowan were _cuddling_ ,” Evangeline teased. Aelin looked over at him with the deep frown, the statement clearly waking her up. He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“You were the one wrapped around me,” Rowan retorted. Despite the fact he kind of liked it. Not that he’d admit it. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. 

It wasn’t _Aelin_ he liked, he just missed having someone to wake up beside in the morning. Plus, last night was the first night he hadn’t had a nightmare, which was more relieving than he could put into words.

“You had your arm around her too,” Evangeline pointed out, “So it wasn’t all her fault.”

“And how, exactly, did we end up like that if you _and_ Fleetfoot were supposed to be between us?” Aelin asked, moving to pet the dog who was sitting at the foot of the bed beside Evangeline.

“I have _no_ idea! But I need to get up for school which means I need breakfast.”

“Oh great,” Aelin said, “Breakfast. Uh…” Evangeline turned to Rowan with puppy dog eyes.

“Rowan, will you please cook for us? I don’t want McDonald’s breakfast and Aelin can’t cook.” Rowan wanted to say no, wanted to just get away from Aelin and this warm feeling he didn’t like of lying in bed with her, Fleetfoot, and Evangeline. It felt too much like a family. Reminded him too much of the wife and child he’d lost.

But he couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes.

“Sure,” Rowan said, “So long as there’s actually something to cook.”

“I think I’ve got some pancake mix and bacon,” Aelin said, climbing out of bed. Rowan followed her out, Evangeline and Fleetfoot right behind him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Evangeline asked, looking over at Rowan as they strolled downstairs to the kitchen, “I think I’d be cold if I didn’t wear a shirt. Aedion says he’s not cold, but we keep our house warmer than Aelin keeps hers.”

“I’m just used to it, I suppose,” Rowan said, glancing over at her. She cocked her head at him, an inquisitive look coming over her face.

“What’s your accent again? I always forget where you’re from.”

“Doranelle in Wendlyn,” Rowan answered.

“Did you like it there?” Evangeline asked.

“It was alright, but… Terrasen feels like a better fit, somehow. Do you like it here?” A wide grin came over her face and she sat down at the table, Rowan passing by her with a pat on the head as he continued to follow Aelin.

“I love it! I could live here forever.”

“Here’s this,” Aelin said, pulling down the pancake mix, shoving it at him and heading to her fridge. She bent over and Rowan nearly averted his eyes, but he was relieved to find she was wearing shorts under her nightgown. Then he realized he should still avert his eyes. He turned to find Evangeline grinning at him.

He raised an eyebrow as if nothing was wrong, but he sincerely didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. Even so, he wasn’t about to bring it up with Aelin right there.

“And here’s this,” Aelin said, handing him the bacon, “I’m going to put some coffee on. Ev, what would you like to drink?”

“Do you have apple juice?”

“Yes, I do.” Aelin pulled out the apple juice with a smile.

“Do you have a griddle?” Rowan asked.

“Yeah, it’s the cabinet to the left of the stove, I think,” Aelin said, leaning around him to open a cabinet with glasses, pulling one down. Rowan grabbed the griddle for the pancakes, plus a skillet for the bacon.

“Where are the large mixing bowls?”

“Right here.” Aelin reached into another cabinet and slid it down the counter to him, “The mixing cups are-”

“I don’t need them,” Rowan said.

“Oh please, you’re just going to eyeball it?”

“You don’t?” Rowan challenged. She rolled her eyes, giving Evangeline her cup of apple juice. 

“Even if I follow a recipe to the letter, my stuff still turns out like crap, so no.” Rowan made the mixture as Aelin started the coffee.

“You don’t have a machine to make it by the cup?” Rowan asked.

“I like more than one cup,” Aelin retorted, glaring at him slightly. Rowan rolled his eyes and turned back to the skillet, filling it with bacon. “Are you hungry, Fleetfoot? I bet you’re hungry, huh girl?” Aelin filled up the dog’s bowls with food and water before sitting down with Evangeline.

“Aelin, are you dressing up for Halloween this year?” Evangeline asked.

“Of course, I do every year. I know you are. What are you going as?”

“I haven’t decided yet, but me and Lys have been looking. I can’t decide if I want to do something based off a character, or just a fun costume. What about you? What are you doing?”

“I’m going to be a princess assassin,” Aelin said with a grin. Rowan snorted and could feel Aelin glaring at him despite the fact that he couldn’t see her.

“Oh, like you’re going to be dressed up to the nines,” she quipped.

“I don’t ever dress up for Halloween,” he said, flipping the first four pancakes, “So I have nothing to worry about.”

“But Rowan, this year Aedion and Lys are having a party. You have to come!” Evangeline said.

“I’ll come to the party, but I won’t dress up,” Rowan said.

“You dress up and play pretend for a _living_ and you won’t do it for a holiday?” Evangeline asked, making Aelin snort out a laugh.

“Exactly, I do it all the time,” Rowan said, “So really, maybe I’m already a costume.”

“You should be a warrior,” Evangeline said, “You could have big swords strapped to your back. But that would make you look too much like Daemion and you already are him. Maybe a bow? Yes! A bow and quiver with arrows and you could wear those really cool old, poofy clothes. You would look _so_ cool, Rowan. You _have_ to.”

“Are you trying to peer pressure me into dressing up for Halloween?” He asked, glancing back at her.

“Definitely,” she smiled. He turned back to the food to hide a smile.

“I’ll think about it.”

He served up the first round of food as the coffee finished. He poured himself a cup, taking a drink as he continued cooking.

“You drink it _black_?” Evangeline asked, “And _hot_? Are you _crazy_?” Rowan cocked up an eyebrow.

“Yeah, are you _crazy_?” Aelin asked, pouring a hellish amount of creamer into hers.

“Well yours doesn’t even count as coffee anymore,” Rowan said, nodding at her cup, “It’s creamer with coffee added in.”

“I’ll end up down your front if you keep running your mouth,” Aelin retorted, bringing the cup to her lips, taking a drink as she walked back to the table.

“And spit would end up in your food,” he retorted.

“And risk Evangeline’s?” Aelin challenged.

“I can do it once it’s on the griddle. Make sure to serve you that one.”

“Whatever. Ev, you want some more juice?”

“I’m alright,” she said, “The food is _really_ good, Rowan.” He let a small smile grace his lips.

“Thank you, Evangeline.”

He finished up the food and sat down to eat as Evangeline got up to get ready, leaving him alone with Aelin. He kept his eyes on his plate, the tension an almost physical thing between him and Aelin as they sat alone together.

“Just dress up,” Aelin finally said.

“What?” Rowan asked.

“Just dress up on Halloween. For Ev. It’d really make her happy.” Rowan picked up his coffee, taking a long drink.

“I said I’d think about it.”

“And I’m telling you to fucking do it or I’ll egg your house,” Aelin said.

“We’ll see.” Rowan was going to do it, but he wasn’t going to do it because Aelin asked him to.

“Gods, you’re an ass,” Aelin said, standing up, “I’m going to get ready and take Ev to school. If you’re not done by the time we’re ready, lock the door when you leave.”

“I will be,” Rowan said, forcing himself not to watch her long legs as she was walking away.

What was going on in his head?

Rowan kept his word and was out of the house before Aelin and Evangeline left. He grabbed his gun out of the lockbox with a quick goodbye to Evangeline and left. 

“Can we take Fleetfoot with us?” Evangeline asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“I don’t see why not,” Aelin said, grabbing her leash with a smile, “She loves car rides.” Evangeline grabbed Fleetfoot’s leash, hooking it to her collar. Aelin finally checked her phone for the first time that morning as they headed out to the car and saw she had a text from Lys. And a picture.

**_Bitch I been knew!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Below the text was a picture of Aelin and Rowan. _Cuddling_. She was wrapped around him, her head on his bare chest and a leg draped over his, her hand resting on his abdomen. He had an arm around her and an expression more peaceful than she’d ever see on his face. 

Aelin hated how stunning he was, no matter the situation. His harsh exterior had a sexiness to it Aelin wouldn’t admit aloud, but seeing him look so content while she was in his arms made her feel something she didn’t like. She remembered what it was like to lay like that with Sam. To see the contentment on his face from where she laid on his chest.

An ache formed in her own chest as she continued to read on.

_**You two are the CUTEST** _

_**You don’t even know how happy this makes me** _

_That is all EV’S doing!!!!_

_You’re teaching her bad habits!!!!_

_**I’m teaching her the best habits** _

Lysandra sent another well-angled photo of Aelin and Rowan, Aelin leaning against the counter, and Rowan cooking at the griddle.

_**Domestic bliss** _

_Domestic HELL_

_He threatened to spit in my pancakes!_

_**You probably deserved it** _

_Wow_

_The BETRAYAL_

_**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** _

_You’ll rue those words_

_**RUE?!** _

_RUE!_

Aelin put the phone away shaking her head as she looked at Ev. 

“You sent the photos to Lys?” Aelin said with a faint laugh, “Ev, I’m wounded.” The girl just giggled and jumped in the car with Fleetfoot. Aelin shook her head with a small smile, climbing in and starting the car. “Let’s just get you to school, yeah?” 


	7. Halloween

Aelin smiled, admiring herself in her mirror as she stood in her Halloween costume. It was a deep red dress with a black lace corset Aelin had been breaking in for a few weeks. A black, leather belt with knives was strapped around her waist with another holder around her ankle just above her black heel. She had another knife on her thigh.

Aelin adjusted the crown resting on her head of golden curls that were intricately pinned up. Her lips were adorned in red lipstick that matched the ruby in her crown, and a smokey eye adorned her lids. Elide had brushed on just enough blush to give Aelin a flush that made her look as though she’d been out in the cold.

“You are a miracle worker,” Aelin said, turning to Elide, “Thank you so much for all your help.”

“I’m doing what I love,” she said, “For the people I love.”

“My turn next!” Lysandra said dropping into the seat at Aelin’s vanity in her room where Aelin, Lysandra, Elide, and Nesryn were all getting ready.

“I still can’t believe you convinced Aedion to dress up as Beast,” Aelin chuckled, taking in the beautiful yellow gown Lysandra was wearing.

“He agreed to everything but the mask,” Lysandra replied, a faint laugh in her words.

“It was hell trying to convince Lorcan,” Elide said, “But I cracked him when I told him he could still wear his leather jacket.”

“You two are going to make the cutest 50s biker couple,” Lysandra gushed.

“It didn’t take Sartaq much convincing,” Nesryn said, “In fact, I think he was waiting for it.”

“You two are going as Superman and Wonder Woman, right?” Aelin asked, sitting down on her bed beside Nesryn. Nesryn nodded, picking up the costume where it sat beside her.

“I had decided I wanted to be Wonder Woman first, but we saw the opportunity and took it.” Aelin smiled, but her chest ached slightly as she realized how she was the only one of them without somebody. The pain of losing Sam still followed her every day. She’d wake up alone in a cold bed and reach for a body that wasn’t there. That would never be there.

Aelin didn’t believe in ghosts, but she wished she did. She wished that Sam could still be here somehow. She wished she could see him, even just as a glimpse. She dreamt of him night after night, but it never ended well. 

“Did Evangeline decide what she was going as?” Elide asked Lysandra.

“She decided she wanted to be a goddess,” Lysandra replied, “We were at the costume store and she fell in love with an Athena costume. It’s white with a pink ombre at the bottom. Oh, and the sleeves wrap around the arms, and we got her the cutest little gladiator sandals and a crown with the leaves.”

“Oh, that sounds adorable. But won’t she get cold?” Elide asked.

“We won’t be trick or treating for long, and once the party starts the house will be quite warm,” Lysandra said, “I’m just glad we finally found something she liked. She also said something quite interesting.”

“Oh?” Aelin said, turning towards Lysandra, “We like interesting.”

“She said that Rowan might actually wear a costume this year.” Aelin rolled her eyes. Of course she wanted to talk about Rowan.

“That’s not interesting,” Aelin said.

“Oh, so you’d rather talk about how you two shared a bed?” Lysandra challenged.

“You two shared a _bed_?” Elide asked, her eyes going wide.

“They even _cuddled_ ,” Lysandra said. Aelin wished she could forget how it felt to be pressed against him. Wished she could sleep through the night again like she did when he was there. Just without him. Yeah… without him.

“Dorian dropped off Fleetfoot in the middle of the night and I thought someone was breaking into the house, so I called him to come over since Aedion and Lys were away,” Aelin defended, “Evangeline asked him to stay and then she got up early in the morning and practically forced us together.”

“I have pictures that don’t look very forced at all,” Lysandra teased.

“Whatever. Let’s talk about something other than Rowan,” Aelin said.

“You know, Aelin, you and Rowan would like each other if you both gave way just a little. You refuse to see anything but the bad in each other,” Elide said.

“For good reason,” Aelin said.

“I’m just saying, you can’t make your acting look as good as you do when you feel nothing but hatred for each other,” Elide countered.

“The line between love and hate is very, very thin,” Lysandra said, “I’m just waiting it out until they hop to the other side. It’s inevitable, considering how sexy he is.”

“He is not _that_ sexy,” Aelin said.

“Lying to yourself won’t make you feel any better,” Nesryn pointed out, “What is Rowan going as?”

“Evangeline told him he needed to be a warrior,” Aelin said, “I told him if he didn’t I’d egg his house. I’m going to do it either way, but still, it’d make Evangeline happy if he dressed up, so he’d better do it.”

********

It was dark as Rowan walked up to Lysandra and Aedion’s house. He could hear the music inside the house from the driveway. Despite the fact that he didn’t want to give in to Aelin’s demands, he’d dressed up as a warrior just like Evangeline had asked, poofy clothes and all. The bow across his back wasn’t the most comfortable, nor was the quiver at his side, but he could drown it out.

He hadn’t dressed up for Halloween since he’d been with Lyria. He had never particularly been interested in Halloween before, but she’d loved it, so he dressed up for her. He knew now, though, that if he didn’t participate he’d be dragged out of his house by his friends, which he’d rather avoid. And he knew if he didn’t dress up, Aelin wasn’t joking about egging his house.

Rowan sighed before heading in through the front door. Halloween music was playing and fog rolled over the floor. Cobwebs and bats and pumpkins hung all over the walls and ceiling. The house was full of people Rowan recognized both personally and vaguely.

“Rowan! You made it!” Evangeline said, running at him, launching herself at him. Rowan narrowly managed to catch her. “And you dressed up like I said!”

“Yes, I did,” Rowan said.

“Well we have punch in the kitchen, alcohol in the fridge, and Aedion is making burgers and hot dogs out on the patio. Plus there’s candy everywhere.” Rowan cracked a small smile.

“Good, I’m starving,” Rowan said, setting her down.

“Do you like my costume?” Evangeline asked, spinning around.

“It’s nice,” Rowan said, “Are you Greek?”

“I’m a Greek goddess! Athena. She’s the smart one,” Evangeline replied.

“Just like you,” Rowan said, patting her head. Evangeline gave him a grin, saying a quick goodbye as she spotted one of her friends.

“Rowan, hey!” Lysandra said. Rowan nodded to the woman. “I’m so glad you made it. And you’re wearing a costume! You look so nice.”

“As do you,” Rowan said, “Belle?”

“Yep,” she said, twirling in her yellow dress, “Aedion’s Beast. You should see Aelin’s costume. She looks great. Actually, she needed to see you. She’s downstairs.” Rowan huffed.

“What does she need?” Lysandra shrugged.

“No idea. But you’d better hurry.” Lysandra headed off towards the backyard and Rowan glanced around. He grabbed some candy before heading downstairs to see Aelin.

Downstairs was Lysandra and Aedion had their games set up. Ping pong table. Air hockey table. Pool table. A flat-screen for video games.

Aelin was at the pool table and Rowan stuttered in his step when he saw her. She was intricately dressed exactly as she’d said. She was dressed to the nines, assassin princess clearly coming through in the outfit. Rowan shook his head, dismissing the thoughts running through his head.

She was playing against Dorian and clearly winning as she knocked a striped ball into a pocket, leaving only two striped balls compared to Dorian’s five solids. Dorian looked up, a lazy grin on his face when he saw Rowan.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Dorian said. Rowan gave a nod of acknowledgment and Aelin turned from where she was taking her shot.

“You need something?” Aelin asked.

“Lysandra said you did,” Rowan retorted.

“I don’t need anything.”

“Then why did Lysandra say you did?” Rowan asked.

“Why do you think?” Dorian chuckled.

“I’m going to kill her,” Aelin mumbled as she took her shot, pocketing the last of her balls.

“Oh, come on,” Dorian said, putting up his pool stick.

“Wha-? You’re done already?” Aelin asked.

“You’ve bested me twice,” Dorian said, brushing his hand down her arm, “So you’ll have to find someone else’s butt to kick. Maybe Rowan will play against you. He’s quite good.” Dorian looked over at Rowan.

“Sure,” Rowan said, “If only so I can beat her ass.”

“You wanna bet?” She challenged.

“Yes, actually,” Rowan said, “A hundred bucks says if I start, you won’t even get a single shot in.”

“Two hundred bucks says I will, and I’ll win.”

“Deal,” Rowan said, grabbing a stick. Rowan watched as Aelin pulled out the balls from the pockets, setting them up on the table.

Aelin turned to Rowan as she finished, giving him a simmering smile as she tossed him the cue ball.

“Prove yourself, Buzzard.”

“I will, Princess.” She gave him a narrowed look as he set down the cue ball. He took a breath as he went to shoot, letting it go as he hit the cue ball. It flew across the red velvet, cracking against the other balls. A solid ball made it into the pocket and Rowan cast Aelin a sly, mocking grin. He kept going, pocketing ball after ball, watching with great satisfaction as she got more and more nervous. He was about to take his final, winning shot when Fenrys came up behind him, hitting his back.

“Rowan, you’re here! And in a costume!” Rowan watched as his shot went wonky and Aelin’s face lit up.

“Fenrys!”

“ _Fenrys_!” Aelin shouted with joy, while Rowan shouted in irritation. He spun back towards Aelin. “That didn’t count.”

“Oh it _so_ did,” Aelin laughed.

“He threw off my shot!”

“That’s not _my_ problem,” Aelin said. Rowan turned to Fenrys with a glare.

“You owe me two hundred bucks if I lose,” Rowan bit out.

“ _When_ you lose,” Aelin said, pocketing two balls in one shot. Rowan gestured to Aelin, and Fenrys held up his hands.

“Sorry, dude, sorry. I was just taking in the garb. You look great. You never usually dress up.”

“Evangeline asked me to,” Rowan said, folding his arms, “And then Aelin said she’d egg my house if I didn’t.”

“That’s my girl,” Fenrys said, making Aelin grin.

“You’re about to make me two hundred bucks richer, Fen.”

“You don’t feel at all hindered by the fact that you’re only winning because I was sabotaged?” Rowan asked.

“I will never pass up a chance to take money from you, Buzzard,” Aelin said, pocketing another ball.

“You’ll owe me,” Rowan said again to Fenrys. Rowan watched as ball after ball was pocketed by Aelin. Then it was down to just the eight ball. Aelin winked at him just before she made her shot, sending anger and desire down his spine in an infuriating mix.

The ball went right in. Rowan groaned, burying his face in his hands as Aelin cheered.

“Double or nothing, same bet,” Rowan said.

“No way,” Aelin chuckled, “Pay up, Buzzard.” Rowan turned his gaze to Fenrys who has been watching the game unfold.

“I’m not paying. You made the bet. You should have made a stipulation.”

Rowan rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling two hundred dollars out of his wallet.

“Why do you just have two hundred dollars on you?” Aelin asked.

“I always carry three hundred on me at all times in case of emergencies,” Rowan said, shoving his wallet back into his pocket. “I need food. And something to drink.” Aelin pulled out her phone, checking it.

“Aedion said the food should be done at seven and it’s six fifty so it should be close.”

“Oh nice,” Fenrys said, “I’m starving.”

“When we get back I’m going to rob you of all you’ve got,” Aelin said, slapping Rowan on the back violently hard as they put the sticks away. It was definitely going to leave a mark.

“Gods, Aelin!” He elbowed her in the ribs in rebuttal.

“Hey!” 

“Now, now, you’re both pretty,” Fenrys said, wrapping an arm around Aelin’s shoulders. Aelin and Rowan both shook their heads.

They went upstairs to eat and drink and have fun, but Rowan couldn’t help but spend most of the time stewing. Aelin was the last person he wanted to give two hundred dollars to.

“Are you brooding because Aelin totally beat your ass at pool?” Lorcan asked, leaning against the wall beside Rowan.

“She didn’t beat my ass, Fenrys sabotaged me. I would have won.”

“Sure.” Rowan glared at the man.

“I was down to the eight ball.”

“And you can’t know if you would have won, really,” Lorcan said, looking out over the crowd until he spotted Elide and gave a barely perceptible smile.

“You’ve played against me. You know I would have won,” Rowan said.

“Maybe. But there’s no proof.” Rowan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She snagged two hundred off of you. That’s pretty sad.”

“Yeah, well at least I’m not wearing an entire bottle of hair gel,” Rowan quipped, taking in Lorcan’s fifties bikers look. Like a guy straight out of Grease.

“No, you’ve just got long, silky locks,” Lorcan said dryly. Rowan rolled his eyes. He’d had his food and drinks and he was ready to get out and collapse into bed.

“Am I allowed to go home yet?”

“Nope. If Evangeline hasn’t gone to bed yet, you can’t either.” Rowan let out a sigh. “You should try and win your money back.”

“She said no,” Rowan huffed, “Because she knows if I had a genuine chance, she couldn’t beat me.”

Rowan spotted Aelin across the room, laughing, having a good time, and he hated her for it. He hated that she had to pull at his heart the way she did. There was just something about her that he couldn’t shake.

“Why are you looking at her like that?” Lorcan asked.

“Who? Like what?” Rowan asked.

“Aelin. Like _that_.” Lorcan gestured to Rowan’s face.

“I’m not looking at her any way.”

“Yes you are,” Lorcan said, “I don’t know what it means, but you’re looking at her in a way that is not hatred.”

“It is hatred.”

“It’s not hatred.”

“It i-”

“Time for shots!” Lysandra said, handing out shots to Lorcan and Rowan. And that sounded like a very good idea to Rowan.

Shot after shot went down and Rowan drank until he was sure he was drunk. Until his mind was too blurred to think. Then he was finally allowed to go home, but he didn’t want to just go home. He was angry and confused and he wanted revenge on Aelin simply for existing within the same space as him.

So he went into his house, grabbed his eggs and toilet paper and he went outside. He went to Aelin’s house. As he stood, drunk, in her driveway, slight panic raced through him as her front door opened. And there she stood, multiple cartons of eggs in her hands, clearly drunk as well.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“What am I doing? What are you doing?” Rowan retorted.

“I was going to egg your house,” Aelin admitted.

“You said that you wouldn’t if I wore the stupid costume!” 

“But you have no reason at all to egg my house!”

“Other than you being a bitch and wrongfully taking my money?” Rowan retorted. 

“I won fair and square according to our rules!”

“You _cheated_!” She glared and opened her egg carton, throwing an egg at him. It missed Rowan by miles and he laughed at her.

“You missed, Princess!” 

“Shut the hell up, you buzzard!” She threw another egg, splattering it at his feet. Now it was Rowan’s turn to rebut. He threw an egg at her, intending to his her square in the chest, but he went high, hitting her in the face instead, which didn’t upset him one bit. As she wiped the egg from her face, a deep glare settled over her features.

Suddenly they were caught in an egg fight. Unfairly, Aelin had more eggs than he did, but he was a much better shot, even drunk. She landed about six actually on him from three dozen and he landed eight from one dozen. When they ran out of eggs, he chucked the toilet paper at her house, making her jaw drop.

“Hey!”

“Take _that_!” Rowan said. Before he could register what was happening, Aelin was running at him. She tackled him to the ground, making him hit the ground with severe force. He groaned from the hit, throwing Aelin off him, climbing over her. She shoved him then, knocking him off her. They tumbled on her lawn, rolling in eggshells and remains of the eggs.

“You’re insane!” Aelin yelled.

“And you aren’t?” He retorted, finally pinning her down by her wrists, both of them breathing hard.

“I’m as sane as I need to be,” she said, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face that had fallen down, “And I’m sending you the bill for the cleaning on this outfit.”

“I’m not paying it. I already was forced to give you two hundred. You don’t get any more,” Rowan huffed.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Aelin asked, her hazy eyes softening, “You’ve had it out for me since the day you moved in.”

“Is it not obvious?” Rowan asked, “You’re loud and obnoxious and arrogant. You act like everyone is below you. You lost your fiancee and yet you walk around _every single day_ like it doesn’t even bother you. Are you really that heartless? Does it not tear you apart inside?”

“You don’t know _shit_ ,” Aelin spat, a glare coming back over her face as she roughly shoved him off of her, “Don’t you _ever_ talk about it again or I swear to the gods I’ll make you regret the day you were born. Though you’re so pathetic, I wouldn’t doubt you already regret it, huh? Cause I’m not the only one pretending to be okay, am I?”

“Shut up,” Rowan growled, forcing himself to his feet.

“Get the hell off my lawn,” she seethed, heading back into her house. Rowan shouted a few obscenities at her as she walked away, watching as she went back inside, flipping him off before slamming the door.

Rowan huffed and went back to his house, angrily stripping out of his clothes before spending a long, long time in the shower. He was pruned as he tumbled into bed, only falling asleep because of all the alcohol in his system.


	8. Dropping The Charade

Aelin and Rowan had been especially tense since their argument. Normally their hatred for each other was burning anger that turned into heated arguments and fiery bouts of revenge, but now… They’d both been doing their best to avoid having to see each other at all. It worked for the most part, but the one time they ran into each other taking out the garbage at the same time, Aelin hadn’t even been able to look at him. Normally, they couldn’t resist hurling insults, but now… nothing. They were both bottling it up, it seemed, and Aelin didn’t know when it was going to burst.

Aelin had managed to maneuver her way out of an interview with him as well, which she was now heading to. Aelin hadn’t wanted to go to the interview with Kaltain Rompier at all since she had a way of twisting words and her only goal was to create drama, but Aelin had no choice. Mr. Havilliard was insistent that it was important and when he’d threatened to force her to do it with Rowan after all, she reluctantly agreed.

So Aelin now found herself sitting in the interview chair, Kaltain right across from her. Kaltain was putting some finishing touches on her makeup and making sure her hair looked right. People were as fast to pick her apart as she was to pick apart her interviewees, so appearing proper and put together was important. She had a rough history as an actor which took a bad turn when she agreed to be in a movie that tanked severely in the box office, but she’d managed to worm her way onto TV and kept herself in the spotlight by ruining the lives and careers of others.

When Kaltain handed off her mirror, she turned to Aelin with a scathing smile. She’d always been jealous of Aelin’s success. And Aelin’s love life.

“Aelin, how nice to see you again,” she drawled, “How have things been?”

“Fine,” Aelin replied, curtly, “You?”

“I’ve been wonderful,” she replied, “I’ve just recently started seeing a man rather far up on the food chain. How about you? How has your love life been? I can imagine it’s been hard finding someone else after losing Sam so tragically.”

“Well, it’s about as hard as it was for you to find work after your movie tanked,” Aelin said with a smile. Kaltain’s face fell, her eyes narrowing at Aelin.

“We’re ready when you are, Ms. Rompier,” the cameraman said.

“I’m ready,” she replied, putting the smile back on.

As they went through the interview, they had quite a passive-aggressive back and forth. Aelin did her best to not lose her temper, but she was reaching her wit’s end when Kaltain asked her about Rowan.

“How are things between you and your co-star?” She asked, “Everyone loved that prank you pulled on him, but don’t you think that was taking it a bit far?”

“Not at all,” Aelin said, “It was a harmless prank. And it’s nothing compared to what he’s done to me.”

“Is that a twinge of bitterness I hear in your voice?” Kaltain asked, a true, amused smile pulling at her lips. 

“You know what? It is,” Aelin stated, her anger overtaking her. She wasn’t going to pretend they were best friends after what he said. He didn’t deserve even her fake friendship.

“I’m sensing some tension in your relationship.”

“It’s not a relationship,” Aelin said, “The only thing between us is the characters we play. He’s the most self-righteous, obnoxious bastard I’ve ever met, and whenever I have to spend a second longer with him than I have to, it makes me want to rip my hair out.”

“How are we only now hearing about this? I thought you two were so close,” Kaltain remarked.

“We agreed to keep it between us, but he’s pissed me off particularly bad, so see how you feel about this asshole. Fuck you.” 

“Well, you heard it here first,” Kaltain said, “T.V.’s favorite couple aren’t quite the happily ever after you’d think.” Aelin felt relieved for a moment, but she knew it wouldn’t last.

Rowan was definitely going to force her through an all-new sort of hell.

Aelin locked herself up in her house as soon as she got home. What had she done? Why would she do that? What kind of _idiot_ was she? Rowan was going to kill her. She should smack _herself_. They’d both agreed that it was best that they keep up the charade. But now… She’d broken it. And she was in for it.

Aelin paced, waiting for the interview to go up. She knew everyone would be talking about it. How could she be so _stupid_? She just wanted to get back at him for what he’d said, but why couldn’t she have just snuck into his house and put gum on his pillow, or just put vaseline in all of his pockets? Why’d she have to publically admit she hated him?

Aelin collapsed onto the couch, screaming into her pillow before turning over, glaring at the ceiling. Even when she was getting back at him, he was getting back at her. Aelin picked up the remote, needing to get away from the silence. She turned on the T.V., setting the channel to some bad soap opera to try and make her feel better about herself, but still, every passing second filled her with anxiety. She knew it was coming. A shit storm.

When she got the first buzz on her phone, she was hesitant to check it. She let out a sigh when she saw it was Lysandra. She opened the text, only to find a picture of Lys’ computer, her screen pulled up to a video captioned **Brutal Hatred Between Co-stars! The Truth Behind Aelin and Rowan’s Relationship.**

_Ace, tell me this is not what I think it is._

_**I wish I could, Lys, I wish I could.** _

Aelin tossed her phone aside, setting it to silent. Unfortunately, she lived right next door to both her best friend and the man she just screwed over.

“Aelin open this damn door right now!” Lysandra demanded, “We need to talk about this!”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Aelin yelled back.

“Aelin, Rowan is going to _kill you_! Open this door!”

“I can handle Rowan just fine,” Aelin stated.

“Aelin, I’m serious! He’s going to be _pissed_.”

“Yeah, well I’m pissed too and if he wants a fight, I’d like to see him try.”

“Aelin!”

“Go away, Lys!” Aelin swore as she heard her door unlock. Of course Lysandra knew where the spare was. Aelin whipped around with a glare.

“What the hell is going on in your head, girl?” Lysandra asked as she walked in, shutting the door behind her, “You’ve been all out of sorts since Halloween.”

“Rowan just _pisses me off_ ,” Aelin huffed.

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” Lysandra said, “But why _now_? And why _Kaltain_? I mean really, of all people-”

“I know! You think I don’t know? I know. She just… She asked me about him and I was just so…” Lysandra sat down beside her.

“Pissed?”

“Yeah,” Aelin said.

“What happened, Ace? You two weren’t good, but this is…”

“He tried to egg my house on Halloween and we ended up fighting and arguing. It escalated and he accused me of not loving Sam. He said I was heartless and that I didn’t care at all.”

“Oh, Ace…”

“I do love him, Lys. And I miss him every gods damn day.”

“I know.” Lysandra wrapped her arm around Aelin’s shoulders.

“But I’m in big trouble.”

“Oh yeah.” A furious banging on Aelin’s front door told her big trouble was already at her door.

“AELIN!”


	9. The Storm

Aelin and Lysandra looked at each other for a long moment, Aelin cringing when the pounding on the door started up again.

“Aelin open this fucking door right this second or I swear to the gods I will bust it in!” Rowan yelled, “I know you’re in there!”

“Fuck you!” Aelin yelled back.

“Oh shit,” Lysandra said.

“Oh, shit what?” Aelin asked.

“I forgot to lock the door.” Oh shit was right. Rowan seemed to figure out the same thing, Aelin’s door swinging open with a loud bang as it hit the wall.

“Get the hell out of my house,” Aelin said, instantly rising to her feet her arms crossed.

“We had a _deal_ ,” he seethed, pure, unadulterated rage written in every ounce of his being, “We agreed to keep this out of the media and now you just come outright and say it? And for what? Revenge?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” she said, leveling a glare at him, “And I told you to get the hell out of my house.”

“You broke our _deal_!” He snapped. Aelin could feel her own rage bubbling back up. She wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t been such an _ass_.

“Well, maybe next time you’ll consider keeping your gods damned mouth shut about things that don’t concern you!”

“We were drunk! You said shit that was just as bad, and yet I didn’t go babbling to _Kaltain Rompier_!”

“Because I told them not to invite you because you’re a bastard!”

“Both of you have been in the wrong,” Lysandra said, stepping between them when she saw Rowan start for Aelin, “You’re tearing each other apart. You’ve both said and done shitty things to each other, and you both have things to answer to. Maybe what Aelin did was shitty, and maybe what Rowan said was shitty, but you both did and said shitty things.”

“Well mine never affected the _show_ ,” Rowan snapped.

“You think ratings will go down because we hate each other? Yeah right,” Aelin scoffed, “At worst, this’ll increase our publicity.”

“Because that’s what matters to you, right? You just want the money and the fame,” Rowan accused.

“And you don’t?” She retorted.

“Aelin-” Lysandra began to say, but Rowan cut in.

“Gods, you’re so _spoiled_ ,” Rowan said, “You think you can just say what you want whenever you want! Who cares about everyone else affected, so long as it gets you what you want! Everyone babies you and coddles you and acts like you’re some fucking Princess, but you’re just a prissy, self-pitying bitch.”

“It’s not coddling, people just _like me_. Not that _you’d_ know anything about that when all you know how to be is a cranky, self-righteous bastard.”

“You could have done anything, said _anything_! Yet you had to talk about the _one thing_ we agreed _not_ to talk about!” 

“Because I’m sick and tired of having to pretend to like you!” Aelin said, moving around Lysandra towards him, “Now _get out of my house_.” Aelin shoved him with all her force, yet she barely moved him. They started to tangle as they fought, Aelin trying to force him out, and Rowan trying to stay in.

“Not until you make this right!” He retorted.

“What’s done is done, so suck it up-” As Rowan tried to stay in as Aelin gained an inch on him, he spun, his elbow colliding full force with her nose. Aelin swore like a sailor, tumbling back, clutching her nose. She felt blood starting to trickle out, falling into her hand.

“Aelin!” Lysandra ran to her side. Aelin pulled her hands back and indeed was met with the sight of blood. She looked up at Rowan with a hard glare. He was gritting his teeth and huffed.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Get the _hell out_!” Aelin yelled, shoving him with a newfound force. He fell right on his ass on the porch as she slammed the door, locking it, her bloodied hands leaving red prints all over it. Aelin touched her nose tenderly and winced. She was pretty sure it was broken if the searing pain was enough to go by. 

“Aelin are you-”

“I hate him,” Aelin said, storming towards her bathroom, “I _hate him_.”

********

Rowan let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to hit her, truly. Especially not hard enough to make her bleed. Part of him knew he should apologize, but the other part knew that he would just anger her more, and he certainly didn’t need her any angrier. His remark the other night had been a low blow, but he was drunk and angry and she just drove him up the wall. But it wasn’t right.

She just pissed him off _so much_.

He let out another sigh and headed back over to his own house. He wasn’t used to actually feeling guilty over what he did to her, but this was different. He was pretty sure he’d broken her nose, if the crunch was anything to go by.

Rowan paused at his front door, contemplating whether or not he should really go in, or try to find another way to make things right. He went in, but grabbed his keys, rather than going and sitting on the couch. He climbed into his car, pulling out of his driveway. 

He could find a way to make this right. 

Two hours later he found himself back on Aelin’s porch, a chocolate hazelnut cake in his hands from Nesryn’s family bakery. He had to drive an hour there and an hour back to get it, but it was her favorite. He’d also picked up a mocha for her from her favorite coffee shop. He knew she might still throw it all back at him, but he had to try, at least.

Rowan knocked, waiting a few moments. He didn’t hear anything for a moment and nearly knocked again when the door swung open. He cringed as he saw the cast on Aelin’s nose, the dark bruises forming around it. She was dressed in more modest pajamas than he’d seen her in previously.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” she said, giving him a glare.

“I brought you a cake,” he said quickly, “And a mocha. Because I’m… sorry.”

“Sorry?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Yes, Aelin, I’m apologizing,” he said, “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to break your nose. It’s even the good cake from Nesryn’s.”

“Rowan Whitethorn apologizing? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Can you stop trying to make me angry and just take this seriously?” He asked. She folded her arms, staying quiet. “I don’t want to fight anymore, Aelin. We don’t have to be friends or whatever, but I don’t want to be enemies.”

“You started it,” she retorted, “You were an ass hat first.”

“Because you-” He stopped, taking a breath. “Will you just take the damned food and agree?”

“If I agree, you can’t yell at me whenever I listen to music.”

“Aelin I have to _sleep_ ,” he said, “How about this? You can listen to your music however loud you want from nine until five, then you have to ask.”

“Only if you stop mowing your lawn at five in the morning,” she retorted.

“Fine,” he said.

“Fine,” she retorted, “And we both stop the revenge pranks.”

“Fine.” They were quiet for a long moment before Aelin spoke.

“I loved Sam more than anything,” Aelin said, her voice thick, “And it tears me apart inside that he’s dead and I’m not. But I owe it to him to try. To try and live the best life I can. To live the life he wanted, but never got. I don’t do this for me, I do it for him.”

“I get it,” Rowan said.

“Give me the cake, buzzard,” she said, holding her hands out. He gave it to her and she cracked the top, smiling slightly. “You can’t have a piece, but you can come in.”

“Trust me, I won’t try for a piece,” he said, stepping inside. He walked into her kitchen, setting her drink down on the counter. She set the cake down and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer. She then went into the fridge and pulled out a beer, setting it in front of him. He accepted it with a nod, and she dug into the cake.

“Will you tell me about Lyria?” Aelin asked. Rowan looked down at the bottle in his hands and nodded. He told her about his wife. About the child he’d lost. About how it was his fault they were gone. In turn, they ended up on the couch as Aelin told him about Sam. About her family. When they were done, Rowan found himself falling asleep right beside her on her couch.

Perhaps they could be friends.


	10. New Beginnings

**Aelin and Rowan: The Burning Hatred Between Them**

Aelin sighed as she spotted another article about her and Rowan. It’d been a few months since she’d gone and spilled the beans, and the news sites were still talking about it. She and Rowan had since developed a… friendship of sorts. After they’d confessed to each other what they hadn’t dared tell anyone else, they found themselves in a sort of in between place with each other, not sure whether they were going to settle for being friendly coworkers, aquaintences, or close friends. Aelin was trying for friendship, and he wasn’t pushing back, which was a good sign.

Now that they were actually getting along, the articles were pointless, but Aelin knew if she went out now and said they’d made up, it’d seem like a publicity stunt. Oh, who was she kidding, she knew no matter when she did it, it’d seem like a publicity stunt. It had worked in their favor though. They were still the hot topic, especially since everyone was loving the new season of the show and their character’s budding romance.

She had even missed him a little when he went home to spend the holidays with his family. However, with Rowan gone, Aelin could have a party at her house, so she had everyone over for the holidays and not risk upsetting the delicate balance of their relationship. It was a nice, family-friendly party filled with all her favorite people. And yet somehow she found herself looking out the window and sighing at the empty house next door.

She tried not to let her mind linger on the man. Tried not to think of how he’d started waving at her when she’d drink her coffee on her porch before his morning run. Tried not to think about how she’d catch him taking the garbage out at ungodly hours of the morning rather than the night before like a normal person. Or how he’d always get his mail after he’d been working out, so he was sweaty and shirtless. She definitely wasn’t letting herself think about any of that.

But now Rowan was back, the holidays were over, and they’d gotten their new scripts. He’d come right over once he’d put his stuff away and eaten dinner for the reading. And despite their new friendship of sorts, Rowan scrunched up his nose at the first scene, and Aelin finally set her phone aside, putting the articles out of her mind.

“Really?” He asked, “A sex scene right off the bat?”

“We’re supposed to be in love, Rowan, what did you expect?” She laughed, “They’re giving the people what they want.”

“But why does it have to be sex? There are more ways to show affection, to show they’ve grown closer.”

“Yes, but this is the most fanservicey,” Aelin said. She prodded his leg with her foot. “Don’t worry, though, I’ll be gentle with you. I only bite a little.” He rolled his eyes but seemed to be fighting a smile.

“Let’s just get on with it. Your line’s first,” he said.

“You mean the various sounds of pleasure?” She teased. He gave her a flat look. “Okay. Okay. Let’s see.” She flipped open the script. _In the middle of their intense moment together, a loud knock on the door startles them both. Charlotte speaks, breathlessly._ ”Who is it?” Aelin pretended to call.

“It’s Henry,” Rowan said, reading Fenrys’ part. _Charlotte and Daemion give each other a panicked look as they see the time and notice they’re late._

“Just a minute!” Aelin said with a bit of franticness in her voice. _They both jump out of bed, Charlotte clutching the sheets around her, and Daemion grabbing his underwear from just beside the bed, the both of them racing around the room to get dressed._ “Dae, where’d you throw my underwear?”

“I didn’t throw them anywhere,” Rowan replied, “You did. Check by the dresser.” _Charlotte continues to look, not checking by the dresser._

“Seriously Dae, I need-” _She turns, finding Daemion half-dressed, holding her underwear up by a finger._

“I told you to check by the dresser,” he said.

“Whatever,” she laughed. _Charlotte quickly dresses and pulls her messy hair back before turning back to Daemion, who’s dressed as well. She steps closer to him, lacing their fingers, pulling him down to her._ “I’ll catch you later.” _She kisses him intensely, and when they pull apart, neither seems to want to let go._ “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he replies.

“I love you most,” she says. _They part fully and Charlotte grabs her bag and puts it on. She makes her way to the door where Henry is waiting._ “I do expect you to finish what you started.”

“Always,” he says. _He presses a quick kiss to her neck before letting her slip out of the room to meet with Henry. We see him give a fond look at the door, thinking about the girl who just slipped out of it._

“Aw, that’s cute,” Aelin comments. Rowan makes a small sound of half agreement, clearly just wanting to keep working.

So they did. They went through the rest of the script, reading through their lines. It was… odd, now, though. It was easier to read scripts and act with him when she hated his guts, but now… Now it had a different energy to it. Now… it was more tender. Awkward. They were practically friends now, and she had to pretend to be in love with him. To want him. Though if Rowan picked up on the feeling, or felt anything was off himself, he didn’t mention it.

So Aelin brushed it off.

“You want something to drink?” She asked as they finished off the episode.

“Sure,” he said, reclining into her couch, “What have you got?”

“Water, wine, apple juice, and milk.”

“Water’s fine,” he said. She nodded, grabbing him a cup of water and pouring herself a glass of wine.

When she returned to her living room, she caught sight of Lysandra in her kitchen window, grinning like a lion that just caught a gazelle. Rowan was flipping through his phone, so he didn’t notice her staring, but Aelin most certainly did. She saw her best friend lift her phone, and Aelin knew she was texting her.

“Thanks,” Rowan said, his eyes still on his phone as she set the cup down. Aelin’s phone buzzed, and she scowled at Lysandra but picked it up anyway.

_It looks like a certain SOMEONE is getting quite comfortable on your couch_

_**He came over to run lines, Lys. Trust me he’s not getting too comfy.** _

_Well he didn’t just run out as soon as you were done. That’s a good sign_

_**It’s weird being nice, and then having to pretend we’re in love.** _

_You two have a new dynamic now. You just have to adapt your acting to suit it. Which you’ll get the hang of in no time. I mean if you can pretend to be in love with him when you hate him, you can do it when you like him. You’re both professionals, so if you’re worried about him thinking you LIKE like him, remember he knows you’re acting._

Aelin rolled her eyes.

_I can see you rolling your eyes, you know._

Aelin laughed lightly.

_**I’m not worried about anything. It’s just… different.** _

_Embrace the change, Ace, embrace the change._

Aelin looked up at Lysandra through the window and her friend winked before heading deeper into her house where Aelin could no longer see her.

“You want to watch something?” Aelin asked, taking a long sip of her wine.

“Do you have anything good?” He asked.

“By your standards? No,” Aelin said, “But even grouchy old men like you need to enjoy a movie so bad it’s good every once in a while.”

“I’m barely older than you,” he said with a flat look.

“Old. Man,” she said again with a grin, poking him in the arm with her foot just enough to nudge him. He rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to watch an _awful_ movie,” Aelin said, “And you’re going to love it.”

“Are we to the point yet that you can force me to watch bad movies?” He asked. She picked up the remote.

“Just got there, Buzzard.”

********

Rowan glanced at Aelin as she watched the movie with mirth in her eyes. It was awful. Cheesy times ten with the most Rom Com dialogue he’d ever heard. It reminded him of his first movie, an awful thing that filled him with regret every time he thought about it. But… he liked watching it with Aelin. Despite the fact that he’d never admit it out loud, she was actually pretty funny, and her commentary amused him to no end.

“Yes, of course I’ll go on a week long vacation with you, man I’ve only known for three days.”

“Yes, definitely walk up and stand that close to me while I’m not looking.”

“Of course I’ll marry you after not even knowing you three weeks! We’re soulmates.”

It actually made him smile. It was a nice shift from the awkward tension earlier while they read their lines. It hadn’t gone badly, but it sure as hell just felt… different. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but where things used to be all spark and anger fueling them to try and be better, they were just… there with each other. Somehow, the comfort brought discomfort that the movie helped to reduce.

“You enjoyed that,” Aelin said, moving closer to him.

“I did not,” he lied.

“You did too!” She laughed, “You liked that! You thought it was fun. Look, you’re smiling.” She poked his cheek and he rolled his eyes, dropping the smile.

“I’m going home.”

“No!” She said, grabbing his arm, “You have to stay and watch more bad movies with me.”

“I have to do no such thing,” he said, “Besides, it’s getting late, and you’ve had a whole bottle of wine.”

“One more movie,” she said, “Just one more. This one’s the best.”

“Aelin-”

“Too late, it’s already playing,” she said, picking up the remote and selecting the new movie. He rolled his eyes, but watched anyway.

Usually when he went back home for the holidays, he was glad to be away from Aelin. His family could get crazy, for sure, but they didn’t blast their music so much he could feel it in his feet over a hundred feet away. But this time… He’d actually wanted to come back to her.

She didn’t move back to her spot as the movie started, having made herself comfortable with barely a foot’s worth of space between them. So close he could smell the mix of her jasmine soap and the wine she’d downed. He promptly ignored it. 

She was going strong for the first thirty minutes with her witty remarks and full laughter, but at around forty five minutes it started to die down and her laughter turned to huffs and her sentences turned to words, trailing off to less and less until her head hit his shoulder.

“Aelin?” He looked over at her. She was out cold. He let out a sigh, grabbing the remote. He hit pause on the movie and shifted, gently laying her down on the couch. He tucked a pillow under her head and pulled the blanket off the back, laying it over her.

He turned on his phone’s flashlight as he shut off the TV so he’d be able to find his way out. He paused when he looked at her sleeping, peaceful figure in the dark, only the moonlight coming in through the window illuminating her. He patted her head gently, pushing her hair out of her face, before making his way back home, collapsing into his bed to find himself with dreams filled with that familiar bubble of laughter.


End file.
